Avengement
by mdbella
Summary: His thoughts of revenge plagued his mind everyday. That was the only thing he ever thought about, until he met her. Those thoughts slowly started to no longer consume his mind as they once had, after she saved him that day. Now it was her who needed the saving. The golden cub always had a special place in this viper's heart...
1. Snow

_**Hello! :) Wow, I am so excited as this is my first fanfic ever! So, please be kind and bear with me! I have had this story in my saved documents for months now, and finally dared myself to publish it. I have a few chapters written already; I just need to finish editing.**_

 _ **I am a HUGE GOT fan, and have been reading GOT fanfic from some amazing authors on here for quite some time. Jaime Lannister, and Oberyn Martell are two of my favourites - so I have tried incorporating both of their characters into this story-line. The first few chapters will really demonstrate Jamie's relationship with Myrcella - so I hope you like a bit of fluff!**_

 _ **Please note that the incredible Mr. George R.R. Martin owns all characters, and the GOT world - I own nothing. This is extremely AU, will somewhat follow the GOT story-line, but no promises. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. I have tried my best in the short amount of time I have to upload/write/publish this story to edit to the best of my ability. Please let me know what you think, or if you would like a second chapter up. There will be some scenes of rape/abuse in this first few chapters, and possibly even further along into the story. I apologize if this makes anyone uncomfortable.**_

 _ **Thank you, and I hope you enjoy! :)**_

 **Chapter 1: _Snow_**

"Open your eyes princess," Ramsay whispered into Myrcella's ear.

Myrcella could not find the strength or the will to give in to her captor. She could not bear to even open her eyes anymore. She wanted them to shut forever; she just wanted it to be black and never wake up again. Ramsay pulled her knotted golden curls back and dug his nails into the flesh of her skin, blood oozing out as Myrcella tried not to cry. The room where Ramsay kept Myrcella chained and locked away was covered in bricks. The bricks themselves were laced with soot and ashes from the small fireplace that lay in the centre of the room. A small bed sat on the side of one of the brick walls where Myrcella was usually chained to, while Ramsay was away.

"I said open them!" Ramsay screamed in her ear, while pulling her forward on the bed facing the stone wall in front of her.

Ramsay turned her around to face him, as she opened her eyes staring into his as he faced her.

"Good girl," Ramsay patted her head.

"Now, who is your master Princess? Who tells you what to do, where to go, what to say, and who and when to fuck?" Ramsay said with a smirk still holding onto Myrcella's hair.

Myrcella said nothing.

"Answer me, or I will make you." Ramsay declared.

Myrcella still said nothing.

As much as she quivered, and as much as she wanted to die she would never submit to Ramsay Snow; she was a Lannister after all and if there was ever a time she needed to be a lion, now was that time. With Myrcella refusing to answer Ramsay, Ramsay began to tear Myrcella's raggedy and dirty dress off. Myrcella knew what was coming as she lay on the bed, with her undergarment still lining her small petite figure while Ramsay drooled at the lion in his bed. Ramsay had not yet touched Myrcella besides hitting, burning, or cutting her skin with his dagger; however Myrcella knew it would not be long before her maidenhead would be soon taken.

"One last chance you Lannister whore. My father tends to like you Lannisters, but that will only last until he uses them and then sends them to their graves. For now my father is not here, and for now you are mine," Ramsay said.

Myrcella still said nothing and the silence soon became filled with the sound of Ramsay flogging her with his leather whip that he so loved to use on her, to rip her flesh apart and make Myrcella feel the only feeling she ever felt now; the longing to die.


	2. Chapter 2

****I should start off by saying that this story will have quite a few flashbacks, that will delve into how Myrcella was captured and landed in with the Boltons. Also, there will be a chapter soon explaining how Myrcella and Oberyn's relationship came to be. Again this is very AU. Next chapter will involve Jaime...finally! I hope to have it up by the end of the week. I'm slowly rewriting a lot of these chapters that I had, fixing plot holes and adding in more dialogue. The next few chapters will be much longer. These first two are just snippets of where Myrcella's mind is at now, and how this will shape what is to come. Enjoy :)****

 _ **P.S. - Thank you to my first reviewer: Anna B. for taking the time after reading to post your lovely review. I appreciate the feedback, and can't wait to hear what you think about the chapters to come!**_

 ** _-MDB_**

As the lashes continued to hit Myrcella's back, she closed her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheek.

 _Don't cry. Don't you dare cry. Be a big girl Myrcella. Be a good girl. Be a strong girl._

The words would play over and over again as she tried to console herself to stop the tears from falling, and to silence her screams. She did not want to give Ramsay the satisfaction of breaking her.

As she closed her eyes again, Ramsay stopped.

"Have you had enough?" Ramsay asked. The lashes stopped. He placed his hand on her back, caressing her skin where it was bruised and bloody.

"Oh my poor sweet girl," Ramsay coaxed as he wiped her tears away.

"Even though I love to see you cry, I want you to enjoy this," Ramsay giggled as he started removing Myrcella's white slip that was left to cover her.

 _It's coming._ Myrcella thought to herself.

As Ramsay stripped her of her clothing, and leant her against the wall Myrcella screamed for help. Her cries were silenced by Ramsay's hand striking her face.

No one was coming to save her. Not in that moment at least. Myrcella closed her eyes and saw the darkness. In the darkness she saw him. His dark Dornish features, his kingly clothing, and his kind gentle face staring at her.

"Oberyn…Prince Oberyn," Myrcella whispered as she felt Ramsay behind her, his hands now on her back, feeling her up and down, forcing himself up against her.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry, be a big girl Myrcella. Be a good girl. Be a strong girl._ These were the same words Oberyn had once told her when she was a little girl. He saved her, and she saved him. She kept on repeating and reciting the words in her head. It made her think of Oberyn. It made her think that if she thought about him hard and long enough, he would appear. He would be in front of her, unlocking her chains and hurting Ramsay the way he hurt her.

Myrcella waited for him, but Prince Oberyn was not there. And so there she was, the youngest Lannister Princess in chains against the wall with Ramsay Snow inside of her as she screamed from the pain while he kept thrusting all of himself into her.

That night she didn't sleep. She never really slept any of the nights since she her capture, but tonight was the hardest of them all. The fear of Ramsay consumed her. Every sound, every noise, and every creak she heard she thought it was him entering her room. She had become his prisoner now. He had not only imprisoned her physically, but her mind was now taken by him too. She lay on her bed. Eyes staring at the ceiling with her hands still chained to the posts of the bed. There was one candle still lit, on the small table by the fireplace that at least gave her some light in the dark. She hated when all of the candles flickered out. She hated being alone in the dark.

The wooden door that had several locks on it creaked open.

 _Why is he back?_

Myrcella thought to herself. Sweat started to develop on her brow. She couldn't bear the thought of having to endure being raped again. She could handle the flogging, or the torture. She had gotten used to that as the days of her imprisonment dragged on. She didn't even know how long it had been since she had seen the outside, felt the blades of grass in between her fingers, or the warm summer sun on her skin. She just knew it had been too long.

Searching for the light to illuminate the shadow entering her room, she suddenly realized it was not Ramsay, but his father Lord Roose Bolton. His face was stern and cold. He looked around the room, and lit the other few candles on the table before glancing over at Myrcella. She heard a small sigh come from him, and with that he walked over to her and unlocked her chains.

Myrcella didn't move. She didn't know what to think. Why was Lord Roose Bolton freeing her? Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was going to force himself into her too, just without the chains. Maybe he was gentler than Ramsay. Maybe that's why he was there.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Princess," Bolton said sitting on the bed beside Myrcella who was still on the bed in a frozen state of shock.

"I must apologize for the treatment you have endured by my bastard son, Ramsay. I only wish to return you to King's Landing as I have promised your grandfather. I will escort you to King's Landing with your Uncle Jaime, as he is also in my keep," Bolton explained.

 _Uncle Jaime. He is alive. He is here._ Myrcella perked up at the mention of her uncle's name.

"You no longer need to stay in this room. One of the handmaidens will escort you to your new chamber," Bolton said. Lord Roose Bolton was a not a man of many words. His icy cold stare was reminiscent of Ramsay's. Bastard or not, Ramsay was part of him.

And with that, Lord Roose Bolton got up from the bed and in entered a young woman with a gown in her hand.

"Lord Bolton…" Myrcella softly said.

Bolton turned around before walking out the door.

"Can I see my Uncle?" Myrcella asked.

Bolton saying nothing turned around and walked out the door.

"Lord Bolton please!" Myrcella screamed. With no response, Myrcella felt defeated. Sitting up on the bed as best as best she could, Myrcella hoisted herself up to follow the handmaiden to her new room. Tears began to wet her cheek again and that feeling of wanting to die that seeped into the pit of her stomach had begun to seep into her every bone and muscle all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Good evening! Sorry for the long wait. This is quite a short chapter, but I do promise the updates will be quicker, and the chapters to come will be longer. I have been so busy with work lately (I know...all of the typical fanfic excuses lol), and I'm out of the city this weekend (more importantly away from my laptop) but I will definitely post the next chapter by next Wednesday (Oct 21). Thanks for your patience, the favourites, follows, and reviews! There is more to come, especially more flashback chapters clearly depicting how Myrcella was captured, history with Oberyn, and I am really trying to write the Myrcella/Cersei scene again as I want it to be perfect...showcasing their relationship. I adore Cersei as a character, as flawed as she is - and I actually can't wait to post that chapter because I loved writing it! Anyways, bye for now.**_

 _ **Enjoy.  
MDB**_

Her new room was large. Almost too large to feel safe. The brown furs lay on her new bed, as Myrcella eyed how cozy they looked. She sat on the bed and lay down while her handmaiden scurried away, leaving her alone. The door stayed ajar, and light trickled in landing on Myrcella's face. She quickly rose up noticing the door was slightly open. But to her surprise, she saw a man with golden hair standing in front of her.

He was a man who was frail, one handed, bearded, but still had golden hair, and those green eyes she could never forget. It was her Uncle Jaime. Myrcella's tears came down her face faster and faster as she rose from the Lannister walked inside and closed the door as he turned around and smiled at the crying girl in front of him.

"I always knew you took after me, the strong and brave Lannister." Jamie smiled trying to hold himself together and not let his tears flow down his cheeks.

"Uncle Jaime…" was all Myrcella could muster out before she ran into his arms and sobbed like she had never sobbed before. Her whole body shook, as she finally felt safe, she finally felt like everything might be okay.

"Shh, my girl. Shhh…you did good. You did so good." Jaime held her tight as she let everything go in his arms. He stroked her hair as she muzzled her face into his chest.

"No one is going to hurt you anymore my girl. It is okay now. We are going to go home." Jamie's soft voice whispered in her ear. Myrcella lifted her head from Jaime's chest and looked up at her uncle.

"I'm just…so happy; are you okay Uncle Jaime?" Myrcella asked with concern looking down at her uncle's hand, which was no longer there and now a stump.

Jaime cupped Myrcella's face, "Let us save that story for another day. I promise it is quite the tale."

Myrcella nodded; as her uncle looked her up and down looking at all her bruises and scars, new and old.

He saw everything. Her face said it all. Her shaking, her tears, her scars, her bruises; his darling girl had been through it all, worse than he had.

Her right eye was closed shut, black and blue. It was sealed from a decent strike. Her arms had burns and cuts that were engraved into her skin, and her hands shook every time Jaime touched her.

"What happened darling?" she winced as Jamie touched her swollen shut eye.

"It's okay Uncle Jaime, I'm okay now," Myrcella said. Attempting to smile as she lied through her teeth.

"Who did this Myrcella?"

Jaime couldn't contain his rage, or anger; He felt the desire to stick every Bolton with a sword in their eyes until he found the one who hurt Myrcella.

"I can't…please uncle…I can't even come to say his name…" Myrcella's tears began to flow again.

"Shhhh, okay darling. Another day. The tale must be too grand to speak of now. Come. We have a big day tomorrow. Lie down. You need to get some rest. Princesses always need their beauty sleep. Didn't your mother ever tell you, my girl?"

Myrcella smiled as she lay down on the bed. Her head hit the pillow as her uncle laid the furs over top of her and sat beside her bed.

As Myrcella began to attempt to beg her uncle not to leave her, Jaime spoke before her worries even left her mouth.

"Shhh...Go to sleep now my girl. I promise I will not leave your side. I will be here when you wake up, looking just as handsome." Jaime stroked her hair, as he always did when she could never sleep. He continued to do so until Myrcella shut her eyes and fell into slumber.


End file.
